Naughty Girls
by Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil
Summary: Sango sees something that she thought wouldn't hurt her, but she was terrible wrong. She needs to get away, and there is one person who can help her. Suck at Summarys, R&R! SEQUAL TO PRETTY GIRLS!


Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. Though I wish I could! **PLEASE I WANT INUYASHA! I WANT, I WANT! **_**I mean... umm...** well enjoy the story**!**_

****

**Naughty Girls**

**Chapter 1**

Do you ever wish to change everything you are? To change what you are? If you were given the ability to would you? If you were to change yourself would it be for someone else or would it be for you? What if your pride and dignity were put on the line, would you still do it?  
  
Sango sat next o Miroku, as they all waited for their supper to be complete. She watched Kagome prepare the usual, Ramen. Of course she didn't have much of a choice for when you dared to venture into her gigantic yellow bag all there was, was clothing, bathing supplies and ramen. However this was due to the fact that they stayed near the village, since the completion of the Shikon No Tama and the defeat of Naraku, the need to travel wasn't required as it had been before. Kagome also had things to attend to in her time, taking care of her brother and the shrine meant she had to work an extreme amount. But she was able to get the money she needed. Inuyasha barely followed Kagome through the well anymore, the last time was after Kagome had ran back after telling him Honyous didn't deserve to be cared for, though they seemed to make-up after they had left, since they were both in a cheerful mood. This led Miroku – being the lecherous man that he is – to believe something happened while they were Kagome's time, something that seemed a little more intimate than good friends talking. Though the way they still treated each other led Sango to believe otherwise, but Miroku pushed on claiming that it was their stubbornness that made each other bicker, for that was Kagome and Inuyasha and without their bickering it just wouldn't be right.  
  
Sango laughed silently at the couple, they were so in love that they didn't realize it. Looking over to Miroku she inwardly wished they were in love. She cared for him a lot more than what she was leading on. The slaps and comments about his lechery was to cover up how much she actually enjoyed it. She liked the attention however she wanted to keep her dignity and pride.  
  
She was pulled out of her reverie abruptly as a woman ran through the tree line and stumbled upon their small camp. Her long ebony hair ran down her back side crawling down her golden kimono, giving her an elegance that all woman dreamed of, her eyes were a light shade of green while her lips were a seductive color of red making all men want to taste them. All together she was gorgeous, absolutely stunning, making everyone jealous or envious maybe even both.  
  
"Are you the Monk they call Miroku?" The woman asked as she walked towards the said Monk.  
  
"Why yes I am," he smirked at the approaching woman letting his eyes trail over her slim figure.  
  
After waiting a few moments for someone to talk – the woman in particular – Inuyasha became agitated. "Well are we going to stand here all day?"  
  
"Oh sorry! Did I not mention that I wanted to talk to you in private," She giggled to Miroku causing everyone to sweat drop. Apparently she had the looks but not the brains.  
  
"My fair lady, shall we depart and leave my comrades to talk in privacy," Miroku led the girl into the forest from where she had come before. A few minutes later Sango stood in front of the others.  
  
"Well if you would excuse me I need to go relieve myself." Sango announced as she walked into the mists of the forest oddly in the same direction as that of Miroku.  
  
"Like hell she needed to take a piss," Inuyasha glared at the Taijiya as she disappeared into the trees.  
  
"And she gets mad at us when we spy,"Shippo added as he crossed his arms and sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"She is such a hypocrite," Kagome sighed as the two boys and Kirara stared at her in confusion. "Never mind," she added dryly.  
  
-------  
  
Sango at first really thought about leaving Miroku and the stranger alone, but she couldn't help it. She had to find out what the lady wanted. It wasn't a very noble thing to do she knew this, however she didn't care. Stepping behind a tree she watched as the lady laid a hand on Miroku's face.  
  
"I have traveled long and far to tell you this," she said quietly as she looked up into his eyes. "I met you a mere 5 years ago and I felt it was love at first sight, however I was a ugly girl, but I have changed I have changed for you Miroku. So I come here today to confess my love to you."  
  
Standing on her toes she brought Miroku's face to her placing her lips on his she placed a firm kiss on his lips. Sango sat on her knees praying that he would pull away, telling that she wasn't whom he loved. But fate has a weird way of working. Miroku leaned into the kiss deepening. Holding in a sob she watched as their hands began to wonder, not being able to watch anymore she ran back to camp not caring about the branches that tore at her bare flesh or the tears running down her face, she kept on running.  
  
She emerged from the forest and ran to her futon by Kirara while sobbing and letting tears roll down her face and not caring the wondering eyes of her friends. Kagome walked over to Sango placing a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.  
  
"Sango?" She asked her softly. Sango turned to her slowly to reveal swollen red eyes.  
  
"Kagome can I ask you a favor?" Kagome nodded slowly wondering what had occurred to upset Sango so much. "Can I stay in your time for a bit."  
  
"I- well – I don't know – you see," Kagome stuttered looking for the right words.  
  
"Please Kagome, I need to get away," she pleaded new tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Okay," Kagome smiled and got up from her spot on the ground. "Kirara we need a ride."  
  
Inuyasha stormed over to her and pointed a finger at Kagome. "What the hell do you mean you need a ride?" He stopped when realization came upon him. "Oh no, no way... You are not taking her to your time, forget it."  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked as she gave him a exact replica of his adoring puppy eyes.  
  
"No!" He growled as he turned his head and crossed his arms. When he heard no other complaints he turned back towards where Kagome and Sango once stood. He never realized that taking his eyes off Kagome for a minute meant that she could get away. "You guys? _Helloooo_? Kagome, **GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW**!"  
  
Sango giggled a bit when she heard an enraged Honyou call after them. It lightened her heart a bit.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay in my time, like its nothing like this time and well..."  
  
"No Kagome I want to stay there. I need a bit of a change," Sango interjected.  
  
"If you say so..." Kagome looked at her friend a tad worried of what had happened to the Taijiya.  
  
---------  
  
Four days, that was how long it had been since they had left and the WHOLE time Sango spent it on the couch, causing Kagome to stay home in fear that her friend would get in trouble. Sango had become worst and worst as time wore by. She was in a spiral of depression and Kagome had no clue why. Sighing Kagome walked to the phone as she heard it ring.  
  
"Moushi, Moushi," Kagome answered the phone.  
  
"**KAG**! Where have you been?" A female exclaimed from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Oh **JANE!** _How nice to hear from you_," Kagome growled through clenched teeth. Man was this woman nosy. "I was on holiday."  
  
"Yeah and it ended two days ago!" Jane yelled at her.  
  
"Okay fine I'll tell you than," Kagome whispered into the phone. "I have this friend you see and she is in some kind of depression, as you would call it." Kagome stopped waiting for Jane to make a remark however she was met by silence. Sighing Kagome let her frown falter. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"  
  
"None at all... Well Boss says you have to come in today or your fired."  
  
"**I'M WHAT**!"  
  
"You heard me. So will we be expecting you tonight?"  
  
"Not for too long understood!" Kagome growled into the phone.  
  
-------  
  
Sango stared at the building that they had just pulled up in front of. It was old and run down. With bright neon sign that read "Naked Neds." Looking around she noted what other people looked like. They were in horrible shape some of them were dirty and were dressed in rags while others were making out in between buildings.  
  
"We're here," Kagome announced as she pulled the silver convertible in front of the building. Sango stepped out of the vehicle slowly taking in her surroundings. What would Kagome be doing out here? "Hurry, we don't want to stand out here for too long," Kagome urged as she ushered Sango into the old building.  
  
The room was dark except for the neon lights that light the bar and metal poles. Sango stood close to Kagome as she saw girls approach them.  
  
"Hey Miko! How you doin'?" A girl questioned as she neared Kagome.  
  
"Okay! I'll be back in a bit!" Kagome exclaimed as she ushered Sango to a room in the back. "I want you to stay here, not talk to anyone or do what he or she say. **DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM**!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome oddly. What was going on? Why was Kagome acting so weird? Maybe it was just her but did this place look a little... interesting?  
  
"Why?" Sango demanded as Kagome went to leave the little room.  
  
"I don't want you to get into this mess Sango." Kagome said as she let her bangs cover her dark eyes before heading out the door.  
  
------  
  
Miroku passed back and forth by the well occasionally glaring at Inuyasha up in his tree. He was pissed at him; Miroku knew it, not only for driving Sango away and for hurting her but for driving Kagome away in the process. Truth be told he was angry with himself. He had been pulled into a trap to upset Sango, and he fell for it. He had let this strange woman – who he had never met no matter what she said – kiss him in front of Sango. He missed her more than anything, more than he ever thought possible. Inuyasha refused to go and get them saying that it would push them farther away that it was no good to go and get them when they didn't want to.  
  
----------  
  
Man was she bored! Sitting in the same spot in the same room looking at the same freaking things was starting to piss her off. What was Kagome doing for heaven's sake!  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Sango exclaimed as she stood from her chair quickly. Stalking out the door she pushed past the many men... Wait everyone in the room were men except for the few woman who dressed in very revealing clothing. Trying to find Kagome and avoid touching everyone in the building was becoming harder than Sango had first thought it to be. She came to a sudden halt when she felt a hand on her............. _**BUTT**_!  
  
----------  
  
Kagome almost dropped the many glasses of rum in her hands when she heard a loud smack and someone shriek, 'Hentai'. She put the drinks down on the table before rushing over to the source. There standing over an unconscious man sporting a large bump on his head stood a steaming Sango holding a metal chair in her hands. Running a hand over her face Kagome walked over to Sango and pushed her hands down coaxing her to let go of the chair in her grasp.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome breathed as she pulled Sango into the back room.  
  
"That man touched **ME**!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Of course he did, you are in a fucking stripping bar! The men here are aloud to – no are suppose to – touch you that's how we make our money."  
  
"You mean you let men touch you!" Sango was now pacing the room, flaying her arms opening and closing her mouth at a lost for words.  
  
"I have no choice! I have to take care of the shrine, of Souta and this is where I escape everything! The way they look at me and touch me make me feel like I am wanted, that I am more than Lady Kagome the Shard Detector! I want more in life but I have no where to go!"  
  
"Kagome... You should have told us."  
  
"I tried, God, I tried so many times but I couldn't. I started when I left the feudal era for so long, but I couldn't tell you guys. Come on lets go," Kagome turned to the door however she was stopped by Sango's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I want to see what you do," Sango demanded quietly. Before Kagome said anything Sango placed a finger on her lips. "No ever since you came back you've been happier than ever and so I want to see what you do to make you so happy."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she nodded her head slowly. Turning back to the door Kagome dragged Sango behind her. Startled when Kagome shoved her on a seat and disappeared into the crowd, Sango sat at the bar fiddling with her clothing. The little bit of light that lit up the building dimmed as green neon lights illuminated the bar. Sango could hear men cheering and yelling catcalls. Confused she looked up to see what was getting the entire spotlight. There was Kagome wearing her usual skimpy clothing swinging around a metal pole. Sango's mouth hung wide as she watched Kagome swing around the pole and begin to take off the little material she had on.  
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!" Sango bellowed at the girl on the stage however she was ignored. Having enough Sango turned away however she stayed where she was. She felt odd, almost jealous in a way that it was not her on the stage, bearing it all to the men in the little building. **WHAT WAS SHE THINKING**?! She wants to be up stage NAKED! She gave Miroku a hard time about his habits, and here she wanted to get naked. If Miroku could hear her thoughts now... Just thinking of him made tears come to her eyes. If she were a slut, someone who would give their body over to him without a word, would he like her, would he want her? Her reverie was interrupted as a fully clothed Kagome sat next to her.  
  
"So..." She said quietly, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I want to try." Sango said quietly as if it was nothing.  
  
"**YOU WHAT**?!" Kagome screamed as she stood up quickly.  
  
"You heard me and don't you give me any bullshit! I am going to do it!" Sango said as she stood and rested her hands on her hips.  
  
"But... But," Kagome stuttered unsure of what to say.  
  
"I have some idea of what I am doing, I just need the cloths and if I make a fool of myself I will never do it again," Sango looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Sighing Kagome dragged Sango off to the back room yet again and handed her some clothing.  
  
--------  
  
The metal pole was cold to touch. Running her slim fingers over the metal contraption she pondered about what she was about to do. 'It so I can prove that I am better than the rest of the woman he touches!' Sango exclaimed in her head. Grasping the pole she began to swing her hips to the beat of the music as Kagome had instructed her. It was easier than she had expected. It came to her like she was met to do this all her life. Her strong muscular shivered against the pole as she slid and grinded against but she ignored it. Closing her eyes she drowned out the catcalls and loud clatter of the room. She felt right; this is what she was supposed to do. Unzipping the corset Kagome had lent her she let it fall to the ground. A smile placed itself on her face when she heard the crowd grow louder and the cheer of her friend coax her. Unzipping the tight leather mini skirt she let that fall too, now she stood in a black lacy thong with a matching bra. Opening her eyes briefly she was able to see the bar covered in money. Deciding she had done enough for one night Sango picked up the money and left the 'stage' ignoring the whines from the men.  
  
"That was awesome Sango!" Kagome cried as she flung her arms around her fully clothed friend.  
  
"Yeah," Sango smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"how did you know to do that kind of stuff?!"  
  
"Well it wasn't really hard, I _AM_ a demon exterminator for goodness sakes!"  
  
Kagome just laughed and led her friend out the front door to her silver convertible...  
  
----------  
  
"_PLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE_...." Shippo whined as he kneeled in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"**NO**!!!" Inuyasha growled. He had grown tired of this little argument, before it had even started. Shippo just didn't know when to stop and the worst thing was, that he even had Miroku complaining with him.  
  
"Come Inuyasha, can you please go and get them," Miroku complained as he crawled up to Inuyasha to kneel next to Shippo. Inuyasha practically sweat dropped. It was a sad, sad day when a grown man crawled up to another on his hands and knees.  
  
"It isn't my fucking fault that you upset Sango and made Kagome take her to her time. If you want to apologize so fucking much than you go and get her." Inuyasha picked the two up by their shirts.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha, that is an awesome idea and I would, if **I COULD**!!!" Miroku yelled into Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Gawd, Inuyasha what crawled up your ass and died?" Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "Ever since you came back with Kagome you have been such a jackass!"  
  
"Yeah! What had happened when you were at Lady Kagome's home?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and tossed his captives into the bush before they could see his blush, however it was too late.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Shippo questioned as he struggled to keep his laughter in.  
  
"I believe it is my dear friend, I believe our _mighty Inuyasha_ is _blushing_," Miroku's voice cracked with laughter as he saw Inuyasha's hands fist into tight balls.  
  
"I am not **BLUSHING**!" He yelled through his teeth.  
  
"Come on, Yash," Shippo and Miroku coaxed.  
  
**"FINE!"** Inuyasha yelled. "kagomeanditoldeachotherhowwereallyfeltforeachother."  
  
"What?" Miroku mocked placing a hand around his right ear.  
  
"Kagome and I told each other how we really felt for each other," Inuyasha yelled however he realized his mistake when he heard laughter erupted from his friends.  
  
"And?" Shippo pushed the subject.  
  
"Well we started kissing and..." Inuyasha left it off there to let their minds wander however doing that with a perverted monk **WAS NOT** a good idea.  
  
"**YOU HAD SEX WITH KAGOME**!" Miroku yelled his eyes as large as saucers.  
  
"**NO**!" Inuyasha put his arms in front of him in defense, though the looks on their faces said that they did not believe him. He sighed and said something he knew would cause him grief and embarrassment. "Her brother walked in on us." He said quietly. Yet again he was awarded with the laughter of the Monk and Kitsune.  
  
"Are you serious!?" Miroku roared with laughter.  
  
"Yes. " Inuyasha scowled as Shippo and Miroku fell to the ground with laughter.  
  
----------------  
  
"Are we going back tonight?" Sango asked as she sat down to have breakfast with Kagome.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome looked to the side to miss her friend's glare.  
  
"Fine I'll go by myself than," Sango crossed her arms and turned herself in her chair.  
  
"**FINE THAN**, I'll go. But only for tonight than we have to get back." Sango pouted but nodded nonetheless.  
  
"Than we come back and party." Kagome looked at Sango oddly.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sango-Chan?"  
  
"Very funny Kagome," Sango glared at her with large eyes.  
  
"Well we need to go back and I have to talk to my boss to see if you can come back tonight."  
  
"Come on Kagome, **PLEASE**!"  
  
"Fine but only for a little bit."  
  
-------------3 weeks later---------------  
  
_WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT WENCH_! Inuyasha paced back and forth by the well. He should have went and got them so long ago. Miroku was getting on his nerves and Shippo was being even more annoying than usual. He reused to go, he needed proof to know that they would come back by themselves that Kagome would come back, come back for him. Growling he jumped into the Goshbinko tree. Had she fooled him? Had she made up the things she said? Had it been all an act? _NO_! Kagome wasn't that way, she was well, she was Kagome. Kagome was loving, caring, responsible, truthful, and respectful. Yet _HIS_ Kagome seemed to be lost, lost forever, a whore replaced her, even after he had told her to quit her "**_JOB_**" she hadn't changed back to her old self. Yet she was hurt in a way he would never be able to help. Losing family scared people, hell it even scared him.  
  
Lying against the tree he sighed, the sweet smell of sakura filtered into his nose. He jumped out of his tree and ran over to the well to be met by two chocolate brown eyes and a pair of light brown eyes. Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango climbed out of the well. Before he knew it or stop himself he enveloped Kagome into a tight embrace. He felt her tighten and prayed that she wouldn't pull away. He smiled when she hugged him too.  
  
"I didn't think you would come back," Inuyasha whispered into her hair.  
  
"You could always come back and get me," Kagome smiled.  
  
"I needed to know that you would come back to me on your own."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you come back sooner!?"  
  
**"I WAS BUSY!"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!"  
  
"I KNEW THAT LOVEY DOVEY SHIT WAS AN ACT!"  
  
"I WAS WORRIED OKAY!"**  
  
Sango turned from the arguing couple and smiled. That was the weirdest kind of _LOVE_ she had ever seen or heard of. She gasped when two violet orbs met her.  
  
"What you want Houshi?" She growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"My dear Sango, I would like you to accept my apology as to why-" Miroku began however he was cut off by the laughter of Sango.  
  
"You actually think I care. You truly are a Baka, Miroku. I don't need your excuses!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Than why did you leave?" Miroku asked, angered by her actions.  
  
"I did care at one point but I learned to ignore that feeling." Sango turned and walked off to the village leaving Miroku in a trail of dust.  
  
"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha oblivious to what had happened between Miroku and Sango.  
  
"**YES I WAS!"**  
  
"**WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING INTO A FIGHT**!"  
  
"**ME! WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOU. YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU MAKE EVERYTHING INTO A FIGHT**."  
  
"Well Inuyasha, since that's the way you think of it then... **_SIT_**!" Inuyasha plummeted into the ground leaving a crater when he had fallen. Growling and spitting dirt out of his mouth he glared at Kagome, or at least where she had been. He stood as soon as the spell had worn off and looked around frantically. There walking towards the village was Kagome, in all her glory. He watched her in awe as her hips swung gracefully. How much he would like to touch her... Inuyasha shook his head trying to rid himself of the perverted thoughts that ran through his mind.  
  
--------  
  
Sango and Kagome stood at the edge of the bone eaters well. Beaming at each other.  
  
"I refuse to!" Kagome whispered harshly.  
  
"Come on Kagome. If we don't leave now we'll be late!" Sango whispered equally as harsh.  
  
"No! If we leave now they will come looking for suspecting us to be bathing and find that we left. What will the say? What will they DO! I refuse to take you!"  
  
"So the almighty Miko is afraid of men?"  
  
"**NO**!"  
  
"Then why won't you take me?"  
  
"Because.... I have an obligation as a Miko to go and help those who need to be...** HELPED**!"  
  
"Really?" Sango glared at Kagome, her eyes overcast with her eyelashes.  
  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Nope not a word. Now come on before they catch onto us." Kagome sighed and grabbed for Sango's hand as they jumped into the magic well.  
  
--------------  
  
I am going to make this a short chapter story instead of a one-shot because people are getting inpatient. Just warning however the next part may take a while since I am going to the water park tomorrow for school, than my house or all my stuff is getting packed up and sent to Geulph Ontario! YEAH! NOT!


End file.
